User blog:Garr9988/Amelia Earhart
So, since it's been recently concluded that Amelia 's remains were found in 1940 and had just been mis-analyzed until this year, should we remake Amelia's artifacts (at least her Goggles) with that information in mind? Something interesting I found while reading her Wikipedia page: : "Around April 1940, a skull was discovered and buried, but British colonial officer Gerald Gallagher, a licensed pilot, did not learn of it until September. Gallagher began a search and radioed his superiors that he had found a "skeleton ... possibly that of a woman", along with an old-fashioned sextant box, under a tree on the island's southeast corner." From this article: : "The expedition’s officer ordered a more thorough search of the area, which resulted in the discovery of several other bones and part of what appeared to be a woman’s shoe. Other items found included a box made to hold a Brandis Navy Surveying Sextant that had been manufactured around 1918 and a bottle of Benedictine, an herbal liqueur." From this article: : "We know that the British recovered a sextant box in 1940. While they dismissed the idea that the box could have contained an aviator’s sextant, we now know that Fred Noonan was in the habit of carrying both a mariner’s sextant and a bubble octant. The latter is used in aviation, while the former was carried as a backup tool. : The box the British found was stenciled with the number 3500 and otherwise marked with a second number, 1542. TIGHAR believes this refers to the manufacturer’s serial number for the device and the Naval Observatory code for validating that each device was calibrated properly. As they detail here, the serial number and NO number, if that’s what they were, fit perfectly into a sequence of other sextant boxes that were confirmed to have been processed by the Naval Observatory." Fred Noonan being someone Amelia was with during her final flight. I strongly believe the sextant (as I can't yet find whether the sextant was in the box when it was found, but as far as I'm reading it looks like the box was empty) was an artifact, but it (and the situation itself) raises a few questions: #Was Noonan a fellow agent with Amelia? If not, did he at least know of artifacts? #Was the sextant, artifact or not, his, Amelia's, or someone else's? #Who took it, and why? #If the sextant wasn't an artifact before, did it become an artifact sometime between the flight and the crash (I haven't read too into it yet, but I'm assuming there was a crash)? #Where are Noonan's remains (as I haven't yet seen if they've been found or not) #If Amelia was an agent, and her final flight was for Warehouse business, what happened to her Farnsworth? I imagine she would have had one unless some strange, unfortunate circumstance kept her from having one on her flight. Was it lost or broken at some point? Could its singal not be tracked (assuming they were shown to be trackable in the show)? We know they work anywhere on Earth, even well below ground, so it's not like it could have been out of range. #Would the Warehouse have had a reason to not want to look further into the remains when they were first found to make sure whether they were Amelia's or not, assuming they would have in the first place (by that I mean, would they have had reason to suspect or want to check whether the remains were Amelia's or not, and if so, why they wouldn't have looked further into it? ##If they did intend to look into it, perhaps the "misplacement" of her physical remains in Fiji and subsequent permanent loss was actually intentional, suggesting someone wanted Amelia dead and didn't want themselves or how she died to be found out. Given that I haven't seen anything (yet) indicating fowl play was involved in Amelia's death, there's the possibility they either just died of natural causes, or her death was the result of an artifact that left no mark on her remains (at least her skeletal ones). Is there a way to make a story about this? Also, I know I haven't made a page in a while, but making a blog post like this was fun - I missed having my mind race through so many questions like this. Category:Blog posts Category:Garr9988